Jealousy?
by syalie
Summary: Set started at season 2 episode 5 (The bone yard) Remember the training session where Kate Tim got paired with Tim and Tim ended up get a kick in his groin? What if Tim and Kate continue the training in private? Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Jealousy?

**Author:** Syalie

**Beta Reader: MDDC26  
**

I want to thanks MDDC26 for the Fabulous Beta, couldn't have done it without her :)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

Set started at season 2 episode 5 (The bone yard), might contains some spoiler of season 2, but don't worry, we all watched them already :p

**Chapter 1:**

It's late and Tony had already gone home, like most of the NCIS employees had at this time of night.

Kate dragged McGee down to the gym.

"We'll have a rematch! This time I will make sure you're well trained. You really need to work on your fitness!" Kate says, dragging a reluctant Tim by the hand.

Tim followed her, mumbling to himself about a rematch being unnecessary, and that he was really tired – he would really like to home now. Kate turned a deaf ear to his complaints and kept dragging him with her.

The gym was empty, as expected - Kate had made sure that everyone had left and the gym was empty, not wanting other people to see their training. She knew how shy McGee was, and she wanted to avoid embarrassing him. She intended to toughen him up a little bit, and teach him that doing things by the book is not always the best way to do things, sometimes, you needed to be aware of real life.

"Ok, Tim, let's get started. This time, don't hesitate just because I'm a woman." Kate said, getting into position in the middle of the mat after they got changed to their gym clothes. Tim got into position too. Then while he was still trying to talk Kate out of this - something tackled him from behind and knocked him, face down - grunting as he hit the mat.

He used his wrestling techniques to flip them, not wanting to get kicked in the groin again - he sat on top of Kate legs this time, and smiled.

"Now you can't kick me again!" He smirks, victorious, but Kate doesn't give up,

"That's good, you've learnt!" Kate says. Tim loosened his grip on Kate, thinking that their training was over and he had won.

"Are we done?" he asked. When Kate smiled, he took it as a yes and he loosened his grip on Kate's hands. He was trying to stand up when Kate elbowed him in the ribs, and tackled him, using his unsteady legs to flip up their position. Now it's Kate sitting on top of him – she has used his own move to get back at him. Only Kate had miscalculated, because she was smaller than Tim, and somehow she landed with her face only an inch from Tim's.

"Cheater," Tim's said, his eyes closed because his ribs were sore from being brutally elbowed.

"You should have expected it" she smirked, "you don't ever learn, do you?"

She too had just realized their closeness, as Tim opened his eyes, and looked directly to Kate's. For a moment, their eyes locked, and between one second and the next, they were kissing, passion growing between them until the inevitable followed.

Unbeknownst to the two getting cosy on the mats, Gibbs headed to the showers in the gym - wanting to shower before heading home. His shower had broken this morning, and he was too tired to get it fixed tonight. They'd had a very long day today, but even from the men's locker room he noticed that the gym's light was on.

Curious, he made his way there to see who was using the gym this late. What he saw there was something that far exceeded his initial expectations. He saw Kate and Tim in there, in the middle of their "exercise."

Something had been building in his chest - anger, jealousy, something dark that he had not felt for so many years and he forced himself to leave, deciding he had seen enough. He headed to back to take a long shower - fists clenched in anger.

Instead of taking the hot shower he had planned. Gibbs had bathed in cold water - he needed to cool down his head and if possible his heart.

He always knew that Kate was special, but until walking in on her with McGee - he hadn't known how much Kate meant to him. She had brought back emotions that he thought he'd never feel again.

He made the startled realisation that he was in love with her. What should he do with that? What about rule 12?

He spent more than an hour in there, till he his skin was wrinkled and his head had cooled enough. Turning off the shower, he got dressed and started for home


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Jealousy?

**Author:** Syalie

**Beta Reader: MDDC26  
**

I want to thanks MDDC26 for the Fabulous Beta, couldn't have done it without her :)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

**Chapter 2:**

Kate and Tim had ended up at Tim's house after Kate offered to drive him home.

"I'm sorry Kate, I really don't mean to take advantage of you like this," Tim said, feeling guilty for what had happened between them.

"Don't be. I know you're not taking advantage of me Tim. In fact," Kate continued slyly, "If anyone who is going to take advantage of this situation, it'll be me."

Tim looked at Kate, smiling.

"You are not taking advantage of me Kate, I do want it." He continued blushing from the tips of his ears to his cheeks.

"Me too," Kate replied.

"Why don't you come in?" Tim asked, "I'll cook us some dinner, please take it as compensation for having to drive me home!"

"I didn't know you could cook!" Kate said,

"Just something simple - how does Spaghetti bolognaise sound?" Tim inquired,

"Sounds good! I'm starving – pretty sure I would take anything you offered right now" Kate chuckled.

"Then we'd better get inside and start cooking," Tim got out of the car, and opened the passenger door for Kate, leading her to his apartment.

Dinner went smoothly, Kate thanked Tim for the meal and they just talked and talked about everything. Over the course of the night, Kate changed quite a lot of her perspective about Tim. He was a man of many surprises. Behind his geeky appearance she found a smart, funny, brilliant, perfect gentleman and much to her surprise, he could cook! Judging from their "session" in the gym – he is damn good on bed too. Her last thought make her blush an interesting shade of red.

"What's wrong Kate, are you ok?" Tim asked with concern and lay the back of his hand on her forehead, checking her flushed skin for signs of a fever.

"I'm ok, just tired after our… rematch" Kate finished suggestively. That response made them both blush again – both of them thinking that it was not the rematch but the following encounter that had tired them out.

"I'd better go home," Kate said, standing up suddenly to leave, "Its getting late,"

"You can stay, I mean, well, if you want," Tim said before he realized. Kate turned back, looking carefully at Tim, his nervousness came flooding back. "I mean… If you are too tired to drive home, it's.. it's not safe to drive when you are tired. I have a sleeping bag and you can take the bed… if you want to." His babbling made Kate smile,

"Do you know how cute you are when you ramble like that?" she asked, Tim stood there, blinking in surprise and sputtered indignantly,

"I'm not rambling, I'm just..."

Kate cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"That should shut you up." Kate whispered when she ended the kiss. Tim grinned.

"My turn," then he, in turn, pulled her to him, closing the gap between them, and he kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone. He lifted her a little, and Kate wrapped her legs around his waist, working her hands all over him. They dropped their clothes on their way to the bedroom, by the time they had reached the bed, they had no clothing left on them.

They ended up spending the whole weekend at Tim's.

* * *

Gibbs stood anxiously in front of Kate's apartment on 7AM on a beautiful Saturday morning, dressed casually, intending to invite her for breakfast. He had decided that if he wanted to get Kate - he needed to fight for her, and this was his first step.

He rang the bell several times, until Kate's next door neighbour came out and to inform him that Kate didn't come home last night - saying that's she's spenr the night at her friend's house and had asked for her help feeding her gold fish. Gibbs bade his thanks to the neighbour and headed back, his mind working, guessing without too much trouble who this "friend" was - and couldn't help himself remembering the events in the gym.

But giving up so easily was far from Gibbs' nature.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Jealousy?

**Author:** Syalie

**Beta Reader: MDDC26  
**

I want to thanks MDDC26 for the Fabulous Beta, couldn't have done it without her :)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

Set started at season 2 episode 5 (The bone yard), might contains some spoiler of season 2, but don't worry, we all watched them already :p

**Chapter 3:**

Tony stepped out of the elevator and practically danced his way to his desk, seeing his two teammates already occupied at their own desks. He glanced at Tim,

"Did you have a good weekend McGeek? Mine was wonderful," he gloated, as he took his seat.

"You have no idea, Tony." Tim replied with a grin. Curious, Tony slid his chair across the bullpen and to McGee's side.

"Do tell me, what was the big event?" Tony looked at his teammate with interest, "Surely, you didn't get laid?"

"I don't kiss and tell Tony" Tim responded primly, still grinning.

"You're no fun McGeek. You probably just won a games tournament?" Tim just shrugged and kept his smile.

Kate was glad Tim kept their weekend a secret from Tony. Knowing him, it would have become hot gossip in no time. So when Tony turned to her and asked about her weekend, she just shrugged and smiled - while remembering how great their weekend was.

It had been fun spending time with Tim, their cooking had ended up with flour, butter and tomato sauce covering their faces and hair – in fact even cleaning up afterwards, sharing the bathtub was fun. She had spent more time splashing and tossing bubbles at him, until fed up he had chased her, both wet through his apartment. Cornering her and effectively stopping her with a kiss. He made her feel like a giddy teenager again. Not to mention the second bath they took together after cleaning up after themselves. That particular thought had her grinning like an idiot and her cheeks tinged with pink.

Looking suspiciously between his grinning co-workers, Tony bombarded her with questions.

"Okay Kate, spill!"

"What?" Kate asked - avoiding his question.

"That grin - you definitely had a very good weekend, so spill!" Tony insisted.

"Over my dead body, Tony" she said, sticking her tongue out at him,

"You guys are no fun at all," Tony whined, but brightened considerably as he told them every little detail about this week's hot date, he had only just gotten to, what he had termed, 'the best bit' when a gruff voice interrupted.

"That will be your last date if you don't shut up." Gibbs came up behind him and headed to his desk, telling them to gear up. There was a dead petty officer in Norfolk.

"Uh-oh, somebody seems to have had a bad weekend!" Tony whispered loudly and received the expected a smack across the back his head for that.

No matter how he felt about Kate's probable relationship with Tim, Gibbs tried hard to keep it out of work. After all, he had rule #12 for exactly that reason and he intended to keep it that way. As good as his intentions may have been, somehow Tim was still the one who was assigned the dreadfully muddy task of searching the pond for the murder weapon.

The case was an easy one, they had witnesses and evidence enough to convict so it was closed by noon, the team was back in the office doing the requisite paperwork for the rest of the afternoon. At 6.00 PM on the dot - Gibbs sent Tony and Kate home, and sent Tim downstairs to help Abby with the forensic evidence.

After Tony disappeared to his car, Gibbs accompanied Kate to her car.

"Want to grab some dinner Kate? There's a diner in town, heard people said that they rib steak is fabulous" Gibbs had decided on a direct approach and so simply asked her out. Caught off guard, Kate didn't know how to respond - refusing him would have seemed harsh.

"Sure, why not" she replied, still flustered by the abrupt invitation.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7?" Gibbs added,

Still confused, Kate just agreed as she got in her car and drove home. She couldn't shake her confusion about Gibbs dinner invitation. She wondered briefly, why he had chosen now to ask her out, or if she was just reading far too much into a casual invitation. Then again, she thought – when did Gibbs casually invite his team members out for a meal?

7pm sharp saw Gibbs knocking in Kate's door.

Kate opened the door, surprised to find him looking so different in his casual attire - but he's very handsome in his polo shirt and jeans. Gibbs is staring at her, she too looks absolutely beautiful in her simple red dress, and she had let her hair down for the occasion. Recovering his wits, Gibbs asked her if she was ready.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse!" she ran inside, grabbing a matching red purse, and slip on her red heels and they head downtown for dinner. He had chosen a surprisingly romantic restaurant for their dinner - their dinner conversation was light – they spoke of hobbies and boats, and she learned far more about her boss than she ever thought she might.

She can't help but compare it with her dinner with Tim, last Friday, dinner with Gibbs seems far more formal - while Tim just more casual and there was a sense of light hearted fun. She found that she could be herself more around Tim. Maybe it was just the fact that Gibbs was her boss that affected how she felt and their current situation. In another time, or another place this side of Gibbs may have been appealing. Who knew that Gibbs knew how to hold a conversation beyond monosyllables? Or that when he wanted to be, he could be charming and romantic, Kate couldn't help but smile at the bizarreness of their situation.

He drove her home after dinner and he saw her to her door, he waited until she opened her door and stepped inside. She had decided there had been quite enough surprises for the day, so she thanks Gibbs and bid him see you tomorrow, but he's not quite finished surprising her yet - suddenly giving her a peck on her cheek and saying,

"I really enjoyed this Kate! We should do this again some other time."

Stunned, she just nodded and Gibbs made his way to his car, and waved as he drove away. Closing her door, Kate couldn't help but wonder what all this was about. Did this mean Gibbs had feelings for her? Did he believe this was a date, and that his feelings reciprocated?

She didn't feel so well any more, and was sick with worry about what this meant for Tim, and for her job, and even a little what it meant for Gibbs when she finally figured out where she really wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Jealousy?

**Author:** Syalie

**Beta Reader: MDDC26  
**

Thank you MD, for the wonderful beta, you make this story much much better than the original :D

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

**Chapter 4:**

Kate entered the bullpen in an absolutely foul mood. She wasn't able to sleep at all the night before. Gibbs' words and peck on the cheek the night before had left her thinking, and her brain just wouldn't rest. It kept ticking over and somewhere between going home and getting into bed, it was 6am, and she had not slept a wink.

She had the beginnings of a thumping headache that not even the three aspirin she had taken were doing the trick. She walked tiredly to her desk and dumped her bag as she sat down.

Looking up from screen, Tim watched her with concern. He frowned when she didn't even register his presence.

"Kate, you ok?" he asked softly, she looked up, startled and glanced at him.

"I'm alright," she smiled, shaking herself out of her daze.

"You don't look it," Tim replied, moving from behind his desk and coming to stand behind hers. She shook her head and winced, her head pounding just that fraction more than it had been for the past hour.

"My head hurts," she admitted tiredly,

"Hang over?" Tim teased. Kate mock glared at him and shook her head. She regretted the movement instantly, leaning her head heavily in her hands.

"C'mere." He said, sitting on her desk. He turned her around on her wheelie chair so that she faced away from him, and pulled her head back onto his lap. He began gently massaging her temples, and she almost cried in relief as the pressure and gentle movement began to relieve her headache.

"Better?" he asked, not letting up on the massage. She just kept her eyes closed and smiled, "you know, you could have called in sick this morning."

"Did you know you have magic hands?" she asked dreamily, ignoring his suggestion in its entirety.

"Kate," he reproached; she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Don't worry," she said, "A few more aspirin and I'll be just fine. In fact, you keep massaging my head like that, I may just be better than fine."

Tim grinned down at her.

"Are we still on for the weekend?" he asked,

"Absolutely! It's totally my turn to get my apartment cleaned," she chuckled. They stayed like that, talking and laughing as Tim kept steadily massaging her head.

That's how Gibbs and DiNozzo walked in on them when they stepped off the elevator ten minutes later. Tony's jaw dropped, and Gibbs expression froze in shock – unconsciously crushing his [thankfully empty] coffee cup.

They walked into the bullpen, and Gibbs cleared his throat, glaring at his two newest agents. Tim moved his hands from Kate's head like he had been burned, and Kate sat up fast enough to cause herself whiplash.

"It's not what it looks like," Tim stammered, "I was just… I mean, Kate had a headache… I was just," Kate took pity on him and stepped in.

"I had a headache Gibbs, Tim was just helping me out."

If possible, Gibbs' facial expression darkened, and he glared icily at McGee. A second later, he turned to Kate, almost as though registering what she had said for the first time, his face softened in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "Let's go down to Ducky, he might have something in Autopsy that will help."

He did everything but physically drag her to the elevator, leaving Tim and Tony in virtual silence.

"Someone's a dead man…" Tony sang, going to his desk and shooting glances at Tim. He would never outwardly admit it, but he had never seen Gibbs so mad. It seemed like breaking rule twelve got you into more trouble than spilling his coffee.

If only they knew.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

How is it so far? review please... is it bad or good or just so..so.. anything, I'll appreciate any review, please..please...please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Jealousy?

**Author:** Syalie

**Beta Reader: MDDC26  
**

Thank you for the wonderful beta, couldn't made it without you :)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation

**Chapter 5:**

Despite protesting vehemently, Ducky sent Kate home for the day, ordering her to take two aspirin and to go straight to bed. Gibbs had offered repeatedly to drive her home and she had, just as repeatedly declined him, until finally he relented.

Lying in bed that night, she couldn't help but brood over Gibbs' outburst, worried that he would give Tim a hard time about the morning. She felt sorry for him after all - it had been her fault.

Not for the first time since the whole situation had started, she felt confused, and tired. Deciding she wasn't getting to sleep any time soon, she called upon the one person whose opinion she trusted implicitly. Rachel. Dialling her number by rote, she put the phone to her ear.

"Rach!" she said, when she heard the phone on the other end picked up, "Are you busy?"

"Kate?" Rachel Cranston asked in concern, "what's wrong? It's not like you to call at this time of day – why aren't you at work?"

"You busy?" Kate asked, feeling sheepish even as she spoke, "I need a second opinion, and I'm kind of driving myself crazy,"

Rachel frowned into the phone, glancing down at her diary as she replied.

"I'll free up my schedule. Be there in 30." She closed her phone, and left her office, stopping only to pick up her purse. She called to the clinic secretary, and asked her to clear her schedule for the rest of the day.

Exactly 32 minutes later, Kate's door rang and she opened it for her sister, stepping aside to let her through the narrow hall.

"You look like hell," Rachel commented lightly, stepping past her and down the hall. She took a seat in the lounge room and motioned her sister to take a seat across from her. Kate sat down, and eyed the other woman warily. When Rachel said nothing else, Kate sighed and began explaining the situation. There was silence when Kate finished, stretching just long enough to make her uncomfortable.

"What do you think of McGee?" Rachel asked finally. Kate sighed, a little dreamily.

"He surprised me. I thought he was some tightly wound geek but he's actually so much more." She explained, "He's cute, and funny and smart. He makes me feel young – but at the same time, he makes me want to protect him, I want to shield him from the world, and from the tolls of the job. He's kind of. Well, innocent."

"I spent three days with him. Well, two days and three nights to be exact and not a single boring moment." She finished, with a grin.

"You like him," Rachel stated, not even bothering to ask. She could see her sister practically glowing as she spoke about her days with Tim.

"Isn't he, a little too young?" she asked, "I mean, he can't be more than 20, maybe 21?"

"26!" Kate replied defensively, "He's not that much younger than me Rachel."

"He looks like he is 16 Kate, fresh out of middle school!"

"I know," Kate sighed, "He's far too Baby faced for his own good."

"And Gibbs," Rachel asked, "He clearly has feelings for you."

She could see her sister deflate a little, and became a little more thoughtful.

"Gibbs… actually he kind of impressed me." Kate said in surprise, "He's not as cold as he makes himself out to be at the office. He's warm, and funny. He can string a sentence together, which, honestly I was beginning to doubt! He's… dependable, and solid."

Rachel could see the difference in her sister when she spoke about the two men. There was a noticeable difference in enthusiasm and the glow that Kate had when talking about Tim - that was missing when she spoke about Gibbs. Rachel herself, would have preferred Gibbs for her sister - he was solid, dependable and someone who she would trust to look after her. Tim just seemed… young.

"What do you think?" Kate asked,

"How many dates have you had with both of them?" Rachel asked, neatly sidestepping her sister's question.

"Officially? One with Gibbs and um, not technically an official one with Tim yet, just you know time spent."

"Decide after you have had a few dates with both of them Kate," Rachel advised with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew her sister too well and she knew that when her mind was made up, her mind was well and truly made up.

"What if Gibbs takes out his anger on Tim? I mean, we've all got to spend time together in the office."

"You know as well as I do Kate, it needs to stay strictly professional. Don't hint; don't even look at him differently. Don't turn this into a competition. Something tells me he wouldn't do it, but Gibbs has the power to make Tim's life an absolute misery."

"Do you want my advice?" Rachel asked,

Kate nodded reluctantly.

"Invite Gibbs over for dinner this weekend, see if you enjoy it."

"I have plans this weekend," Kate interjected,

"What plans?" Rachel asked, already guessing.

"Nothing, just something I've had planned for over a week!"

"Tim?" she asked and Kate nodded, smirking a little. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"It would be strange if I cancelled it suddenly, we re-confirmed it this morning," Kate reasoned. Rachel sighed in response, recognising a losing battle.

"Just. Try to make some time for Gibbs, is all I ask,"

"I won't promise anything - last weekend wasn't planned either, and well that turned into… all weekend," Kate finished lamely, not wanting to go into detail about the time they had spent together.

Rachel shook her head in defeat. Her sister was never a very good liar, especially to her. She hadn't asked her here to discuss it, she had just wanted reaffirmation.

"Just. Give them both an equal chance, please? Take Gibbs out to dinner too. Going Sunday night gives you the rest of the weekend with Tim, please? Just remember once your decision is made, either way, it will have consequences. Don't give them the impression that this is anything more than a friendly get together yet."

Kate wouldn't meet her sisters' eyes. It was a little hard, she thought, to not give someone the "more than friends" impression if you sleep with them. Rachel must have sensed something from her expression, because she scrutinised her sister more closely.

"Kaaate." Rachel warned, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She shook her head in response, refusing to divulge that last little piece of information to her sister.

"Thank you." She said, standing. "Stay for dinner?"

Rachel shook her head with a smile,

"Thanks, but I need to get going. Please, just. Think about what I said okay? Give Gibbs a chance. Ask him out Sunday." She said as she opened the front door to Kate's place and looked back at her sister. Kate nodded distantly, and Rachel pursed her lips disapprovingly. With a roll of her eyes, and a quick wave, Rachel left.

Kate turned the handle and pushed the door shut, leaning into it. She rested her head against the cool wood, deciding she could at least spare her Sunday night for Gibbs. Then the weekend came, and all thoughts of fair play between the men in her life slipped out of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Jealousy?

**Author:** Syalie

**Beta Reader: MDDC26**

Thank you for the wonderful beta, couldn't made it without you :)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation

**Chapter 6:**

KATE

She woke up with a start, remembering suddenly that she had meant to invite Gibbs out for dinner that evening. Well, she looked blearily at the alarm clock beside her; it was a bit too late for that now. The digital display glowed blue in the dark, and she blinked to clear her vision enough to see the 2:00am clearly. She shifted until she was facing away from the clock, and Tim's face was inches away from hers.

Everything about him was a screaming contradiction, Kate mused, and he slept so peacefully, he was almost innocent in those hours. She could have stared at him for hours, cataloguing the individual features of his face until she had every detail memorised.

It had been the hardest thing to keep things purely friendly over their weekend together. Nigh impossible actually. She tried hard to keep things platonic, when he read her romantic poetry over dinner. She tried a little less hard to keep things friendly when they were soaked and their clothes revealed more than they hid. Platonic went out the window when he kissed the corners of her lips to 'taste' the food they were making.

Platonic went up in flames as soon as their dinner did, and they were forced to make a quick call for Chinese food, answering the door in nothing more than his boxers and rosy cheeks. Damn, she thought to herself as she stared at his closed eyes. Never before had any man been able to cloud her mind like this.

Unable to sleep, she smirked. After all, if she couldn't sleep, why should he. She ran her finger gently along the outside of lips and he twisted to move away. He let out a long sigh and nestled back into his pillow. Grinning openly now, she pinched his nose gently, and when he didn't wake, gave it a quick squeeze until he started away, kicking at the blankets to get free. She let go of his nose laughing at the semi-crazed look on his sleep addled features.

Tim opened his eyes at last, and all he saw was Kate laughing silently at him.

"What time is it?" he croaked, his throat dry, "2:15am, and you know that you've just declared war right?"

He kicked off his blankets and rose to his knees above her.

"Remember. You reap what you sow!" he declared as he tickled her relentlessly, running his hands along her ribs. She laughed and threw herself off the bed and bolted out of the room. He chased her around the apartment and cornered her in the kitchen. He caught her by the waist and she curled against his chest. He held her easily and carried her back to her bedroom.

"Why, I do declare you a gentleman, Timothy McGee." She purred as he carried her over the threshold. He smirked and then dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. She crawled up to sit at the bed head,

"Thank you, Tim." She said softly. Tim knelt himself in front of her.

"No. Thank you." He shifted forward and leaned in for a kiss. He propped himself on one arm, and ran his fingers gently against her jaw, sliding it back until he wrapped his fingers in her hair.

This was where they always ended up, and Kate was a little bit scared, as they fell into bed, that she was falling in love with her soft –hearted probie.

Meanwhile somewhere out there, a blue eyed man tended to his phone, waiting for it to ring.

TIM

Being with Kate is simple. Their weekend started off as dinner plans, she cooked [ordered take-out] and he brought the wine. Halfway through their third bottle of wine, he thought it was a good idea to read her some of his more romantic, and since she had matched him glass for glass, she had seemed to think it was as romantic as he had intended it to be. She had been in quite the romantic mood after that.

He helped her clean the plates after dinner, and by the end of their washing, they were both soaked to the bone and then their race to the bathroom to 'dry up.' The rest of their plans for the night were left aside, as they fell into bed. Their date night turned into a date weekend and he just lost himself when he was with her. He lost himself in her, and the hours they spent in bed were beyond his wildest imagination.

He would never have guessed that she was this much fun, with her particular background as an ex secret-service agent. He had assumed that she was much more elegant and restrained outside of work, and less like the giddy teenager she had been over their weekend.

She had been a totally different Kate to the one he had gotten to know at work. He learnt his lessons with Abby. He didn't want to rush things, didn't want to ruin whatever there was a chance of the two of them sharing.

He found he really liked this new Kate.

Judging from the reaction they had garnered from Gibbs with rule twelve, and DiNozzo's perpetual nosiness, they had both agreed to keep their relationship far out of the office. He was especially wary of Abby finding out, given their history and her close relationship with Gibbs, she was the last one he wanted to know about them.

GIBBS:

He had invited Kate out for dinner that weekend, and maybe for the chance to spend the weekend together but she had declined, telling him she already made plans. She seemed apologetic, and said that she would try to find time for him during the week, and they could go out then.

He struggled with the idea of just turning up to her apartment like last time, but last week's experience had taught him better. He hadn't felt this confused since he was a teen trying to woo Shannon. He was afraid to seem too eager and scare her off, and at the same time was afraid to seem too distant and make her wonder whether he was interested at all.

Instead he spent the weekend, nursing his bourbon, his boat and keeping a wary eye on his cell - on the off chance that she would call.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Jealousy?

**Author:** Syalie

**Beta Reader: **

My beta reader still busy till now so it's not beta read yet, so pardon my poor grammar and anything, English is not my 1st, 2nd or even 3rd language :( I post it because it's been a while after the last post and I know the feeling of reading uncompleted stories.

If you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

Thank you all for the nice reviews, the story will come to end soon, hope you enjoy it and reviews always wanted :D

**Chapter 7:**

Monday comes and they meet the veteran hero, Corporal Ernest Yost, he claimed that he killed his best friend with a gun, bring along the evidence gun with him, he wishes to surrender himself to NCIS since the police officers and the 911 operators did not believe him.

Not buying his story, Gibbs asks McGee to check for 911 call the corporal made, turns out that the Colonel places several calls to 911, the 911 operator says that he started calling 911 after his wife passed away.

Gibbs say his condolences for the colonel wife. Colonel Yost told them that they had married for 58 years with sad but eyes full of love eyes, all of them can see how much he loves his wife.

Kate's heart touched, true love really does exist. That make her wonder will she ever find the kind of love like Colonel Yost and his wife had, growing old together, hand in hand, full with love.

Suddenly the image of herself and Tim, sitting on a porch of a white picket fences house, holding hands and smile to each other, their hair had turn grey and there's wrinkles in their faces, but the love in their eyes are undeniable flashes through Kate's mind. Colonel Yost voice bring her back to reality. Kate really glad no one pay attention to her, because she can feel herself blushing.

Kate sitting on her bed, getting ready to sleep. Her imagination earlier still bothers her, she can't shake the pictures of Tim and her growing old together.

What is wrong with her? Does this means she had fall in love with Tim? But what about Tim? Does he feel the same?

They never talk about this before, they just let things flow between them, none of them ever talk about how will things went from there.

And then she remember Abby and her relationship with Tim.

Abby once tell her that Tim said that he really like her and ask about where will they relationship go?

Why Tim never ask her about how will their relationship go?

Does this means that Tim like Abby more than her? Surprised by the jealousy she feel toward Abby.

That thought stays in her mind like leech, can't shake it off no matter how hard she try, but she doesn't dare to ask Tim, afraid that Tim will found her too clingy, somehow she feel like a teenager again.

While on the other side of the town, Gibbs down in his basement, working on his boat to ease his restlessness.

Ernie's love towards his wife is a reflection of his own towards Shannon, no matter how long time had passed, it never change, and then he realized, it won't be fair if he still pursue Kate while his own heart still can't let Shannon go, that will only make Kate like one of his ex-wives, and that's something he doesn't want for them, specially now when his team is just completed with Tim's joining in and covering the technology gap.

Despite what happened between Tim and Kate in the Gym, he really like that kid, but he still not sure that Tim will be good for Kate, he barely know Tim aside from his competency at work.

Next morning, they gather in the bullpen, Colonel Yost sit in Tony desk, lost in his own world while Gibbs and team discuss options of why Yost killed Wade.

Dinozzo came with his newly found evidence and the theory that Yost killed Wade so he can get his wife. Gibbs refuse to believe that theory and stick to his own, Yost might had to killed Wade to silent him, for his troops sake, but they need a witness for that, while the search for the other member of Colonel team comes to dead end, the last of his troops just passed away a month ago in Vegas, leaving Colonel Yost as the last member alive, then Gibbs suddenly get an idea and immediately went outside with smile in his face.

Colonel Yost wakes up from his daydreaming and start asking them about their preference of Benny Goodman or Artie Shaw, and then asked if Kate can dance.

The dance start with a smile, but as the dance go on, Kate heart touched, she can feel that Colonel Yost is reminiscing dancing with his wife, there's a sad atmosphere around them and unknowingly, tears come down her cheek, her eyes caught Tim's and there's unspoken understanding between them, no words needed, but they understand, they will always be there for each other, and hope that they too can have what Colonel Yost and his wife had.

From his spot in front of the elevator, Gibbs see the exchange of glances between them, and at that time he know, it's time to let go his obsession of Kate. Tim will make Kate happy, not him, then the elevator ding and he proceed to find his witness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Jealousy?

**Author:** Syalie

**Beta Reader: **

My beta reader still busy till now so it's not beta read yet, so pardon my poor grammar and anything, English is not my 1st, 2nd or even 3rd language :( I post it because it's been a while after the last post and I know the feeling of reading uncompleted stories.

If you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

Thank you all for the nice reviews, the story will come to end soon, hope you enjoy it and reviews always wanted :D

**Chapter 8 (Epilogue) :**

With help from an old Japanese Gibbs claimed as a witness from Iwojima, Gibbs lead Colonel Yost back traced his trip with Wade Kean back in Iwojima, at last he remembered why he had to killed Wade, not because he was jealous of him but it was needed to safe the rest of his platoon from Japan's soldiers.

Gibbs convinced Lt. Commander Faith Coleman to drop all charges, she agreed. Colonel Yost was exonerated and Wade Kean was declared as killed in action on Iwo Jima.

Gibbs take Colonel Yost to his favorite Sushi restaurant for dinner. Tony had disappeared as soon as Gibbs dismiss them, leaving Kate and Tim alone in the bullpen.

They enters the elevator together both deeply in their own thought. Suddenly Tim switch off the elevator button, Kate and Tim look at each other and Tim softly hug Kate and whispers "I love you"

Caught off guard, Kate stunned for a moment before return his hug and say "I love you too" and they kissing each other, softly, pours all their feeling into that kiss. It's not the passionate kiss, but it's a kiss that bound their soul together, no words said, the kiss said all, answer all their doubts, when at last they turn the elevator on, they are not the same person when they enter the building this morning, they left the building holding hands.

FINIS

Sorry for the very short ends after so long wait, please don't kill me because of this. Actually I'm not sure how long should I drag this story actually, till Kate's death or what, but then I think this is the time to end this story :p

hope you will enjoy it, reviews always wanted :)


End file.
